


déjame robarte un beso

by fineh



Category: One Day at a Time (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, quick tumblr prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-04 19:48:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15154358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fineh/pseuds/fineh
Summary: Laughing at Lydia's loud proclamation of 'eso no es comida', he realized Penelope’s keys were still hanging on the key hook. Grabbing them he called out to her before she could leave.In which Schneider gets a pleasant surprise.





	déjame robarte un beso

**Author's Note:**

> based off [this prompt](http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/174967158727/person-a-is-about-to-leave-for-work-or-insert-any)

When she kissed him goodbye he didn’t expect it. Goodbye kisses were reserved for her mom and kids. Schneider usually got a wave as she ushered Alex and Elena out the door.

That morning he was taking Alex and Elena to school so Penelope could meet with her elusive advisor. It was his turn to motivate Alex and Elena to hurry up. Not that Penelope wasn't trying to help as she dodged her dancing mother in the kitchen. The promise of McDonald's worked better than any of the threats Lupe came up with. Laughing at Lydia's loud proclamation of _eso no es comida,_ he realized Penelope’s keys were still hanging on the key hook. Grabbing them he called out to her before she could leave.

When he'd teased a harried Penelope about forgetting something, he'd been waiting for her to exasperatedly hold out her hand and demand he gives her whatever it was she forgot. Instead, she'd tilted her head to the side, nodded once, then given him a soft kiss on the cheek.

Relishing the soft press of her lips to his unshaven face he’d been reluctant to bring up the fact he’d been talking about her keys which he was holding in his now sweaty hand.

She'd smacked her hand to her forehead, called herself stupid before snatching them and tossing them in her purse. With a small wave, she'd left him standing in the middle of her apartment with burning ears and a dumb smile.

He’d gotten a kiss _and_ wave.

 

**Author's Note:**

> find me here on [tumblr](http://finehs.tumblr.com)


End file.
